


chocolate milk

by amirlywritingfanficnow



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Costume Day, Fix-It, Kippen Siblings, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, idk how to tag, minor panic attack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirlywritingfanficnow/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: No one fucks with Amber’s baby brother and gets away with it.orWhat happens when Amber finds out what happened on Costume Day, featuring a bottle of chocolate milk.Kippen Siblings, angst with a happy ending, and just really fluffy Tyrus + Amber.





	chocolate milk

Amber and TJ Kippen were those siblings that were closer than close. They had a bond so strong that Amber could tell when TJ was upset when he wasn’t even there, and vise versa. TJ was protective over his sister, yeah, but Amber? She was much worse. Someone hurts her baby brother, she’s on a war path. 

She was on a war path. TJ came home on Costume Day not speaking, and he hadn’t said a word to anyone the whole weekend. Amber could tell how much he was hurting and it bothered her to no end that TJ would not talk to her. It also confused her to no end. They told each other everything. Today, she was going to get him to talk to her. She couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on with him. 

“Time to get ready!” Amber walked into TJ’s room, expecting to find him sleeping. 

He was not sleeping and looked like hadn’t slept the whole weekend, which he probably hadn’t.

“Can you just tell mom I’m sick? Please?” His voice comes out raspy and Amber’s heart breaks. Whoever made him feel like that wasn’t going to get it easy, that was for sure. 

“What’s going on, Teej, what happened?” Amber sits on the edge of his bed as he turns away from her. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Please just tell mom I’m just sick and can’t go.” He pleaded, his voice getting shaky. 

“No. Not until you tell me the hell is going on.” 

“No, Amber.” 

“Guess you’re going to school then.” Amber gets up to leave but TJ grabs her arm before she can. 

“Fine.” He pauses. “But you cannot tell anyone what’s going on. Absolutely no one. Please promise.” 

He holds out his pinky and Amber does the same. 

“I promise. Now, please tell me what’s going on.” Amber pouted but smiles when she sees TJ roll his eyes. Now, that seemed like her brother. 

“I-I had an idea for costume day, summer-salt. It’s an inside joke, I guess, between me and Cyrus. It’s our thing.” He swallows. “I’d dress up as summer, ya know board shorts and what not. Cyrus was salt. I was set, Cyrus was excited. Thursday, Kira came up to me after I got done playing basketball at the park and she-“ 

TJ’s breath sped up just a bit but enough for Amber to notice. “What did she do?” 

“She asked me to do a costume with her. Stupid fucking costume. I told her I was set and she just goes, “So you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me? Okay, have fun with that.” It freaked me out. Am I really that obvious?” 

“Obvious about what, TJ?” She had to make sure. 

His breathing speeds up as TJ’s eyes filled with tears, his head shaking no. 

“Do you like Cyrus?” 

The way his eyes screw shut and the way he jumps to deny it is what breaks Amber’s heart more. She’s not out to TJ and that’s something that was making her feel guilty but now she felt more guilt. He’s been dealing with this alone and he didn’t have to be. 

“You can’t tell anyone, Amber, I’m serious. Fucking no one.” He panics. 

“Calm down, dude. I would never do that to you. Just explain something for me. Why weren’t you Summer when you came home on Friday?” 

TJ breaks. “I did the Double Dribble costume with Kira. She would have told people. They can’t know. Cyrus can’t know. He’ll never be my friend again.” 

“I’m gonna fucking kill her.” Amber mumbles under her breath as she hugs her brother. “I’m only gonna tell mom you’re sick if you promise me you’re gonna get some sleep.” 

“Promise.” He breathes a sigh of relief and Amber can’t help but feel sad at how panicked he was at the thought of dealing with that snake. 

Amber turns to leave but stops herself. “TJ, there’s nothing wrong with you.” 

When she realized he wasn’t going to say anything, she went to the kitchen to lie to her mother. Eh, it wasn’t the first time. 

“Hey, mama, Teej is sick. I don’t think he should go to school.” 

“But will I think that as well?” She raises an eyebrow. She knew how her kids worked. 

“Probably not but don’t make him go to school, I don’t think he got much sleep.” 

Jennifer Kippen just sighed and took TJ’s plate from the table. “Guess it’s just us two at the table. I’m just gonna bring him up a plate.” 

As her mom went up the stairs, Amber thought to the fear on his face when talking about Kira and that did not sit right with her at all. It was decided, she was going over to Jefferson and kicking Kira’s ass. Well, maybe not kick her ass, but definitely put some sense into that stupid mind of hers. Unfortunately she had a Biology test first period but at lunch, she was dipping out for as long as it took. 

Jennifer comes down with the plate she brought up with a frown on her face. “Amber Jade, what is going on with him?” 

Amber avoided eye contact with her mom. “Not my thing to talk about. He’ll talk to you soon.” 

 

It was currently lunch time for both Grant and Jefferson and Amber was officially on a war path. She was on a mission. She entered the middle school with her face set in a glare so deadly that Kira would be six feet under if looks could kill. 

“Amber? What are you doing here?” Andi speaks up as Amber passes their table. 

“On a mission. Where’s Kira?” She didn’t even look at the younger girl, eyes darting around the whole cafeteria. 

“Over there.” Andi pointed to a table full of boys and one girl and Amber turned to smile in thanks when her eyes landed on Cyrus and a bottle of chocolate milk in front of him. 

She takes the bottle of chocolate milk with an idea in mind. “You don’t want this right?” 

“Guess not.” Cyrus responds as she’s already walking away. They all turn to look at the interaction a few feet away. 

Kira’s eyebrow raises at Amber as she skips up with a smile on her face, which Kira could tell was fake. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yeah, you can.” She pauses before pouring the bottle of chocolate milk all over Kira’s head. “You can stay the hell away from my brother and his friends.” 

The looks of the students around them was nothing compared to the absolute shock on Kira’s face. 

“What the hell?!” 

“I know what you told my brother and it’s disgusting. There’s nothing wrong with him.” She speaks quietly. “I don’t really know your whole motive here but you need to drop this. You understand?” 

“Why would I listen to someone who just poured chocolate milk all over me?” Kira snapped. 

“Because if you continue to manipulate my brother, I’m going to be doing a lot worse than pouring chocolate milk over you.” 

“I-I, whatever.” Kira lets out a groan of frustration and walked away in defeat. 

Amber walks up Andi’s table with a look of satisfaction on her face, which soon turned to a softness no one expected to see from Amber when she looked at Cyrus. 

“Talk to my brother. Please just hear him out. He’s home sick today.” She sighed. 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” 

 

As this was going on, TJ was under his blankets, still wide awake even after not sleeping the whole weekend. His heart was beating out of his chest as he thought of the looks he would get, the reaction from his family, his mom specifically. Sure, Amber handled it well, but that did not mean anything when it came to the rest of the family. 

His mom and Amber were all he had if Cyrus never forgave him from this and he didn’t want to know what he would have to do if none of them were in his life. 

He knows he hurt Cyrus but he couldn’t handle the rejection he would get if Cyrus found out he was gay. 

TJ’s mind finally gave up as he literally cried himself to sleep. 

 

“Teej, wake up.” TJ’s eyes flutter open to see the last person he expected to see standing over him – Cyrus Goodman. 

And of course the first thing that comes out of his mouth is, “Am I in heaven?” 

Cyrus chuckles softly. “No, just in your room.” 

At that, TJ shoots up as soon as he realizes he wasn’t in heaven, he wasn’t in a dream, he was awake and Cyrus Goodman was in his room. 

“W-What are you doing here?” He swallows the lump that’s already in his throat. 

“Amber did a pretty cool thing today and decided I needed to come and talk. See what your side of the story is.” 

TJ studies Cyrus and his heart starts beating even faster than it was. God what is wrong with me?

“I-I-I can’t.” TJ chokes out and Cyrus’ eyes shine with sympathy. The anger slowly faded more and more from his posture. “Kira, she-“ 

“What did Kira do?” 

“Cyrus, I need to tell you something.” TJ states instead and regrets it immediately. What was he doing? 

“You can tell me anything, Teej.” Cyrus sits next to TJ on the bed and puts his hand over TJ’s, causing TJ to tense up and his face to burn up. 

“You’ll hate me even more than you do now and I don’t think I can take that.” TJ swallowed once more as his voice cracks. 

Cyrus sighs. “I don’t hate you, TJ. I could never hate you. Just disappointed and really confused. The costume was your idea. What happened?” 

“I have to say something first before I can even-“ He pauses to get his breathing under control. “Before I can even explain what happened. I haven’t said it before, so please be patient with me.” 

Was he seriously about to do this?

“Talk your time, dude. It’s okay.” 

TJ just sat there, trying to find some amount of courage in him to help him out there, but that only made him feel worse about himself. He had no courage. He wasn’t brave. 

His leg was shaking up and down and his hands started to sweat the longer he sat there. Why couldn’t he just say it? 

He hadn’t realized he started crying until he felt tears hit his sweatpants. 

“You’re okay.” Cyrus grabs TJ’s hand and suddenly he feels just a little more courageous than he had a second before that. TJ squeezes Cyrus’ hand as an attempt to ground himself and get the feeling back into his fingers at the same time. 

“Cyrus, I’m-“ He tries. “I’m-“ 

His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest any moment and he can’t get himself to say the words. 

“Shit, why is this so hard?” He croaks out and his grip on Cyrus’ hand tightens. He was so grateful Cyrus was giving him the time to get this out, because, shit was this hard. 

“You don’t have to tell me right now, Teej. It’s okay.” Cyrus reassured as he rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand in comfort. 

“If I don’t, I don’t think I ever will.” 

C’mon, TJ, just say it, he scolds himself mentally. 

“I’m g-“ He chokes. “Cyrus, I’m gay.” 

The second that word comes out of his mouth, TJ’s eyes screw shut and a sob escapes his mouth, so loud he missed Cyrus’ surprised gasp. 

“TJ, I am so proud of you. Thank you for trusting me with that.” He pauses due to the look of pure shock on TJ’s face. “You thought I’d hate you for that?” 

“You don’t hate me?” TJ, for the first time in a while, felt hopeful. Cyrus didn’t hate him. 

“God, TJ, of course not. I’m so proud of you. I know hard that was for you. You’re brave, dude. Thank you for telling me.” He hesitates before asking the next question. “What happened with costume day?” 

“Kira came up to me on Thursday and asked me to do that stupid costume with her. I told her I was set, twice. But she-“ He tried to get out. “She basically asked if I’d rather do a costume with you than her and told me to have fun with that like she was implying something, she just hit me with my biggest insecurity and got into my head.” 

His breathing was out of control and his grip on Cyrus’ hand was tight as he tried to calm himself down. The scary part was over, why couldn’t he calm down? Too many people knew about his sexuality, that’s why. 

“Oh my God, she’s gonna tell everyone. Cyrus, everyone’s gonna know. Coach won’t let her on the team. People can’t know how wrong I am.” 

Cyrus jumps to calm him down. “TJ, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You need to breathe. Count down from ten with me?” 

It takes a minute, but TJ’s breathing is under control and Cyrus is staring at him with a look of concern and love.

“You don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to, but what do you mean since coach won’t let her the team she’s going to tell everyone? How does she even know?” 

TJ tried to find courage from Cyrus’ hand again. 

“She’s trying to get onto boys team since Buffy kicked her off of the girls team. I told her Coach had the final decision and said if I didn’t get her on the team she’d tell people. Coach emailed me saying Kira couldn’t be on the team.” 

Cyrus’ heart breaks at the look of pure fear in TJ’s eyes. 

“I’m so scared.”

“I don’t think Kira’s going to be saying anything to anyone.” Cyrus tries to give TJ some peace of mind. 

“How do you know?” TJ sniffles. 

“After what Amber did, I don’t think she’ll say anything.” Cyrus smirks, remembering the whole scene at lunch. 

“What did she do?” 

“Exactly what that snake deserved. Poured a whole bottle of chocolate milk over her head.” 

TJ gasped and then started laughing. “Damn it, I wish I actually came in today.” 

“Me too.” Cyrus squeezes TJ’s hand in reassurance and TJ looks up. His breath catches in his throat when he meets Cyrus’ stare. God, Cyrus is an angel.

The two just stared into each other’s eyes, neither able to breathe correctly or look away. TJ’s eyes flicker down to his lips for a millisecond before looking back into Cyrus’ eyes. 

TJ’s heart beats out of his chest when Cyrus starts leaning in. That couldn’t be happening. It’s just in his mind. Right?

Before either could lean in any farther, Amber comes barging with a proud smile on her face, before a look of realization comes over her face. 

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?” 

“Uh.” TJ and Cyrus mutter in unison, both faces bright red, hands still interlocked.

TJ speaks up first. “Thank you, Amber.” 

Amber grins again. “I never liked chocolate milk so much until now. It was worth it, baby bro. She won’t bother you or any of your friends ever again, I can assure you.” 

Tears well up in TJ’s eyes again. “Thank God.” 

The tears won’t stop, but this time they’re tears of happiness, hope, and gratitude for his sister and the angel boy sitting next to him. 

Amber sits on the other side of TJ and pulls him into a hug and Cyrus joins in from the other side. 

If he had those two by his side, everything else would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this was so bad and kind of just got away from me, this is my first type of any kind of fan fic and i’m bad at writing anything other than true crime shit so I’m sorry but i hope you guys like it. comment, leave me shit, idk 
> 
> also i picture aj cook aka jennifer jareau from criminal minds as their mom, you cannot tell me there’s no similarities between jj, amber and tj lol


End file.
